


loud

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Autistic Yuuri, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He ducks and he puts his hands on his ears, breathing in and out sharply. Victor kneels at his side, and he makes him look up. "Yuuri?" he asks, his voice gentle, soft. "What's wrong?"





	

Everything is so loud. Yuuri grasps at the seat as people keep clapping and shouting when Leo makes a good jump. He can't stand the noise, and he feels like he's gonna have a shutdown at any second now. Victor is at his side, not sitting, a hand on his shoulder. Comfort.

Victor, Victor, Victor. His name repeats itself on Yuuri's mind, in an attempt to calm himself down. He thinks of Victor's lips— he has wished he could kiss them so many times. He thinks of his hugs and how he reassures him and he grits his teeth. People yell. He can't concentrate on what Leo is doing and everything is so loud.

He ducks and he puts his hands on his ears, breathing in and out sharply. Victor kneels at his side, and he makes him look up. "Yuuri?" he asks, his voice gentle, soft. "What's wrong?"

"Loud," he says. He loves figure skating, he can promise everyone that, but this is what he hates about the competitive style: the noise. "It's too loud, Victor."

He starts to shake when more people cheer and shout and it's making him feel lightheaded. He grasps at his jeans and he curses under his breath. Victor touches his face, and he looks up.

Victor's lips crash on his and Yuuri's eyes are wide open as Victor deepens the kiss and he looks at him softly when they pull away. "You want to go?" he asks, in a murmur. Yuuri nods, falling silent, and Victor takes his hand in his as he makes him get up.

They go to a more secluded, quiet room, and Yuuri can only hear the noises that made him shut down far away. "Is this better?" Victor's voice is gentle, soft. Yuuri associates it with honey and cotton candy. Yuuri nods and he kisses Victor shyly.

Victor grins. "I love you, you know that?" he says, and he squeezes Yuuri's hand, and Yuuri smiles, just a vague raise of the corners of his lips.

"Yeah," he says after what feels like millennia. "I love you too, Victor." He kisses him again with that, and Victor smiles against his lips. "I'm sorry you had to deal with me shutting down, too—" he starts, but Victor shakes his head.

"It's okay, Yuuri. At least I can kiss you now."

"You mean—?"

"That I wasn't feeling obligated to? Of course I wasn't. I love you, Yuuri. I love you so much." He pulls him in for a hug and it's all so overwhelming. Yuuri has never had a datefriend, he was always too weird and introverted to make any friends that would like him that way. He's twenty-three, and people his age usually have girlfriend after girlfriend, but it's not his case.

He wishes it was different sometimes. But maybe he'll know love with Victor at his side. That's what he thinks when Victor kisses him for a second time. He dares to close his eyes this time.


End file.
